Empire
by Skye96
Summary: In an alternate universe where America took the path of an empire in his older brother's footsteps, his once idealistic plan to spread freedom to the others twists and turns into a destructive power-hungry plot to control the entire world and kill all who oppose his rule. However, when an unexpected figure rises against him, the world is full of hope again.


**Empire.  
-**

**Prologue  
**

* * *

_**Arthur Kirkland's Journal Entry**_

_September 16, 1942._

_I've always known that something evil resided in him. I ask myself many times why I ever allowed that boy to grow as a country. Why I could not kill him in that one battle. At least then a new personification would have risen to take his place. Now my mistake has not only taken its toll on myself, but on the rest of the world. When I first heard of Alfred's idea to become a great empire many years ago, I snorted. But now... now I regret it. Even his mere presence is overwhelming. He doesn't just want land and power. He wants complete destruction. To destroy everything he sees. Even innocent people._

_Long ago, when I first started colonizing, I could see he was the epitome of innocence. Even so, I could also see he had something dark hidden. Deep inside. He even appeared to me as troubled and disturbed at times. But today he is not of the colonies or the USA - no, he is the personification of the end. The Imperial Republic. The American Empire._

* * *

A glint of light illuminates the dark chamber. After countless months of complete darkness and lack of windows, Arthur had been so sure that he had already seen light for the last time. A surge of hope swells in his bruised and beaten body as he sees the illustrious light pour into the hallway leading to his cell. But that hope is quickly squashed when it disappears just as quickly as it came, and a dimmer light comes in its stead. Everything is silent as Arthur realizes what is happening.

He uses what little energy he has to close his eyes as tight as he can and back up into the farthest corner in rage, fear, and confusion. He doesn't want to see, even though he already knows who it is. The sound of military boots' footsteps echoes throughout the solid chamber. Then coming to an abrupt stop in front of him.

"It's been a while."

Arthur suddenly looses control of his body and his eyes shoot open at the sound of his voice. In front of him stands a living nightmare, smug and confident, the only thing keeping them apart from one another being the iron bars that keeps Arthur separated from the rest of the current world. If there was one anymore.

The man was dirty blonde, with fire flickering in his russet eyes from the lattern he held, and he was dressed in an imperial uniform with a brown bomber jacket on top. He looks even more evil with the shadows casted from the candlelight upon his face.

"...America."

_Disgusting,_ he thinks when he hears his own voice. A tired and weak rasp laced by his British accent. A side effect of being alone for so long.

America smirks. "Whatever ever happened to the first name basis we used to have? How terrible! It seems the worst has happened! You barely even remember my real name, do you? I'd think it would be pretty hard to forget the name of the nation that wiped out your own, though."

_Impossible_ is more of the word for it. "Did you come... only to mock me?" Arthur asks slowly as he pushes his back against the corner more.

"Not exactly." America pulls out a stool to sit on, placing the lattern at his feet and bending over slightly to be more eye level with Arthur. He clasps his fingers together, shoulders hunched over and eyes that looked more red than brown in the light boring into Arthur's own. "I came for enlightenment."

_I wish he'd look somewhere else._ The Brit thought bitterly as he looked away. His heart aching when he thinks of his colony's once bright, blue eyes. He can't recall when they ever changed. Perhaps when he became an empire.

"Years ago, you took something away from me. You took it away with magic, didn't you, Iggy?"

_I fucking hate that name._

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

America sighs dramatically. "Bad answer. Well, then. Would you rather talk to the inquisitor?"

A pang of fear and a rush of terrifying memories fills Arthur at the name. "A-america, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about..."

The other's eyes slant with disappointment. "Then maybe He can jog your memory."

'He' was going to do much more than that.

"I'm going to go now. Don't worry, though, He's getting softer toward regular costumers. Though, you haven't seen Him in a while, either, have you? Must be lonely." The empire stands up from his stool, grabbing the latern. A displeased look on his face, though Arthur knew he was expecting this. He always seemed to have this forbodding sixth sense of the future and results. Arthur did, too, when he was a great empire. It was a great power to possess. Again, America looks horrifyingly ominous with the shadows casted from the candlelight upon his face. As he walks out of the room, Arthur realizes he had frantically jumped up and grabbed onto the bars, screaming. Begging him to come back.

Has he really been so long away from civilization that he'd go as low as to beg so he wouldn't be alone? Even to the very person who made him so lonely?

America stops, and then turns slightly. Maybe it was because Arthur was slowly going insane, but he thinks he sees a certain sadness in his eyes. "You won't be alone for long. Once I find him and any other complications, my mission we'll be complete and you'll learn that what I am doing is right and learn to call _me_ big brother." Then he shuts the door.

Darkness.


End file.
